loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Country Page Format
A very quick summery of the country, especially how it is seen by an outsider. Also write the countries name for the first time phonetically (fon-et-ic-ally) in brackets afterwards if it is not obviously. Pictures here should be right aligned, and all subsequent pictures should go left right, left, and so on. * Banner: or flag etc. * Location: where in the world * Current Ruler: title and name * Capitol: city * Climate: Temperate, Mid-Subarctic etc. * General Alignment: as with characters * Imports: what it needs * Exports: what it produces * Known Races: mostly playable ones * Special Orders: knightly, government, religious etc. * Active Religions: list of gods openly worshipped here * Common Feature of the People: looks and personality in two or three words * Languages Spoken: comman and their language name = A General Overview = Go into more detail about the country here, covering everything that doesn't have a category below. = Government of the Country = Detail who the ruler of the country is, and how their government system works, as well as hierarchy and who rules what. Crime and Punishment How crimes are dealt with, and what is illegal. Law and Order A detail of the most common type of guards and how crime is handled with. * Basic guard Stats, Level Class, AC #; Hp #, Atk+# (dmg #d#), Perception #, Sense Motive +# (corruption +#) * Calling a guard requires DC 5 Diplomacy, and 1d6 minutes. Every 5 points over 5 lowers arrival time by 1 minute (add Law modifier to this roll) Offense (Fine / Punishment) A general guide to basic crimes and how they are dealt with in the land/ * Public Lewdness (5cp – 10 cp / 1 -2 days in prison) * Breaking the Peace (5sp – 50 gp / 1 - 4 weeks in prison) * Larceny (depending on severity) (1gp – 500 gp / 1 - 12 months in prison) * Assault (2gp – 100 gp / 1 - 4 months in prison) * Murder (depending on victim) (200gp – 20,000 gp / 2 - 20 in prison) * Rebel Association (instant interrogation and loss of all rights into the hands of the Arcadians, until the association is clarified and all information is got out of you, resulting in imprisonment for those who don't cooperate as well as permanently being put on the black list for travel in all Arcadian occupied locations) * Rebel Involvement (as above but they don't ever let you go, being taken to the Arcadian holding camps in Straitia) = Counties/Provinces etc. of the Country = List all of the official regions of the country, names in bold, linking the names and with a brief description on each afterwards. Oneshire, this is the first shire of the land, the people here are said to be the lonlines Twosdale, this is know for its number twos, a lethal number, but its people are known as party people Theecountry, a mountainous county, the valleys are very over crowded The Dutchy that is Four, the largest of all the counties, it has twice as many people as Twosdale = Other Locations of the Country = This is for the places on the land that do not come under the rule or categories of the counties or are significant enough to have their own entries. The Vale of the Five, a place untouched by the other counties, between Twosdale and Threescounty with the Severn River running through it. Also known as the Primes The Six Mountains, there are five of these and wild dwarves live here looking for a lost mountain The Severn River, a large river that divides the land and bends west sharply at the north end = People of the Country = A brief description of what the people of the country are like, especially from an outsider perspective. Society (subheading and in caps) How class, race, and gender issues are dealt with. Psychology The mental attitude of the people here. Appearance How the different type of people here dress and style themselves. * Modifiers to height and weight etc. can be places here (i.e. -2 inches, -10 lbs) Names What their naming conventions are, and a list of common male and female names, as well as sir names. = Customs and Practices of the Country = A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Traditions of the Region * Details and examples. Currency and Trade * What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Laws of the Land * Details and examples. Religion * Details and examples. Sayings * Details and examples. Entertainment * Details and examples. Holidays * Details and examples. Myths and Stories * Details and examples. = Character Benefits of Country = * Personality: Independent, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Character Classes in the Country A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Barbarians How they are seen and what form they usually take Archetypes Available * Bard How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * Cleric How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * Druid How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Fighter How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Monk How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Paladin How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Ranger How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Rogue How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Sorcerer How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Wizard How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Non-Core Classes Oracle How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Magus How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Witch How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Races in the Country A list and detail of how each of the main races are treated in the land, as well as an other bonus races available (all in subheading and in caps). Dwarf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Elf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Gnome How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Half Elf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Halfling How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Half Orc How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Human How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives = History of the Country = A general summery of the lands founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like this. Legends of the Region Famous events of the region. Recent Events in the Country What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. = Flora and Fauna in the Country = What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Weather in the Country *''delete and mod as appropriate'' # Temperate includes forests, hills, marshes, mountains, plains, and warm aquatic environments. # Winter is cold, summer is warm, spring and autumn are temperate. Marsh regions are slightly warmer in winter. Timezone and Daylight All time is based on Kaebrian York Time and the world being 27,000 miles in circumference with a 1125 mile meridian line at the equator (thouh most just use 1000 miles for eas). See here for more details. A table showing this. * Month Hours (Dawn to Dusk) # Jan # Feb # Mar # Apr # May # Jun # Jul # Aug # Sep # Oct # Nov # Dec 1 7 ½ (8.15am – 3.45pm) = Special Features of the Country = Anything special about the land that doens't fit into any other category. = Game Rules of the Country = Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Common Favoured Class * One or two Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others. Category:General wiki templates